Anything For You
by oreocreampie
Summary: smutt prompt: all alone at air temple island by duhneess; post Episode 10 Korra returns to Air Temple Island after Amon's Invasion, Mako goes after her. My first smut, so be nice please. Reviews are encouraged!


smutt prompt: all alone at air temple island by d**uhneess**

She wasn't supposed to return to Air Temple Island. She was supposed to be in hiding until the United Forces got here, but the Avatar couldn't wait another day.

"Korra! Korra! Wake up!" She recognized that voice, it was one of her favorite voices. She would listen to it, it would calm her down. "Korra, can you hear me? Wake up!" She blinked her eyes open to find a pair of golden eyes staring at her with concern. She noticed how close their faces were, but she also noticed that she was covered in sweat, shaking from the wind.

"It's okay Korra, you were just having a nightmare. Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, what time is it?"

"I'd say around 1 or 2 in the morning. You should go back to sleep, you look really tired."

"There's something I have to do."

"Wait Korra-"

Mako couldn't finish his sentence; Korra was already up and on her way. She woke up Naga and the two quickly jumped back down the sewer pipe, back towards Air Temple Island. She couldn't leave Air Temple Island; she had to go back. The Order of the White Lotus and many Air Acolytes were held as prisoners in the basement of the temple. She needed to free them. They were the keeper's of world peace, half of them nonbenders. If anyone, they did not deserve to be in Amon's wrath.

Korra and Naga swam fast to reach the island. When they got there, much of the equalists' airships were gone. Only one remained. Korra guess that since monks were against violence, and only a handful of members from the Order were inhabiting Air Temple Island that Amon felt that stripping the bending of city dwellers was more important. Leaving Naga at the edge of the Island, Korra swam back into the ocean, bending herself into a bubble by where the airship was parked. She stood in her bubble for a moment, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. She counted to 10 and opened her eyes.

What appeared to be out of the blue at 3 in the morning, Korra launched herself and her entire bubble, now frozen, into the airship's front window. Melting the water from her bubble, Korra froze the two equalists captains and used the rest of her water to damage the control panel, severing connections from other ships. She headed for the rest of the crew. Below deck were another two equalists. Korra, however, had the element of surprise on her side and fire bended the two over the railing. The sound of two falling equalists alerted the rest of the ship. Suddenly, Korra was being swarmed 8 equalists. She was out of water, and couldn't bloodbend because of the full moon. She had little control over metal and couldn't metal bend the way Lin could. Fire was her only choice. Taking out two more equalists was easy, but there were just too many. As she was fighting hand-to-hand combat with two more equalists, her feet were suddenly tied and she lost balance. Next her arms were tied and then the equalists approached her, and stabbed her pressure points with their fingers, blocking her chi. She wouldn't bend with her limbs, but she could still breathe fire. She took a deep breath, and shot out an enormous stream of fire, forcing two equalists holding her to stop drop and roll, and another over the railings. There were still 3 left. As the 3 crowded, they were suddenly screaming. There was fire burning them from behind. The fire kept on coming in streams, knocking the remaining 5 equalists over the rail. The smoke from the burning of their clothes clouded Korra's vision, but she recognized that attack pattern anywhere. It was what they used to defeat Red Sand's Rabaroo's during the probending tournament.

"Korra! Are you alright?" Mako asked as he ran towards her. He was out of breath and dripping with sweat.

"I'm fine, thanks. How did you find me? How did you even get here?"

"I ran after you, but you took off on Naga so you had a pretty big lead on me. You looked so shaken after you woke up from your nightmare, I had to make sure you were okay. Are you sure you're okay? Can you bend?"

"They blocked my bending in my arms and legs, but I was still able to breathe some fire."

Mako untied her arms and legs "What were you thinking? Running off like that, you could have lost your bending! Or worse, gotten yourself captured, or even killed!"

"I … I…" Korra looked defeated. She would have gotten in some serious trouble had it not been for Mako. "Nevermind, just thanks for rescuing me"

The two got up, tied the rest of the equalists together and escorted them to the temple's basement, where they found dozens of prisoners. The monks were found sleeping, but it was clear that they were mistreated. Marks of being electrocuted were clearly evident on their skin. Even young monks were attacked. How could anyone treat anyone this way? Especially monks, especially children! Korra was furious; her temper was about to lost control. Mako, also noticing the marks on the monks, placed his hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Korra, you need to calm down. You'll wake everyone up"

"Don't tell me to calm down. Look at what that monster has done to them, even the children have been electrocuted."

"I know, but we can't wake them up right away. Dreaming might be their only escape right now. Let them rest, we'll bring them to the United Forces tomorrow when they come."

Korra, knowing that was the best plan of action, sighed and travelled along the basement to find the members of the White Lotus. What awaited her down the hall, she could not have prepared for. All benders were bound to the walls and floors. All limbs stretched apart like a starfish. Chains left blood around their ankles and wrists. Blood veins, popped from electrocution, marked every inch of their skin. Korra couldn't hear anything, she could only see the marks of torture on her friends. Before she could react, she felt something squeeze her and then her vision was blocked. She was shaking. It took her a minute to realize that Mako was hugging her tightly, blocking her eyes from the cruel and hideous views. No words were exchanged between the two. He just stood there, hugging the avatar. After a long moment, Korra sighed deeply and Mako released her. They opened the hand-built cells and unchained all the White Lotus sentries. They awoken, grateful to see the avatar okay and safe. After some heart-filled exchanges, Korra and Mako guided the sentries to the upper floors to proper beds, letting them rest until the United Forces arrived. Korra and Mako walked to the training grounds, watching the moon wane and the waves crash. They sat next to one another, close enough to share warmth.

"We'll get him Korra, and make him pay for what he has done."

Korra didn't respond. She was tearing up.

"The sentries still have their bending, Amon hasn't taken it away from them yet. He doesn't even know we took back the Island. It was rather silly of him to only leave 10 equalists to stand guard the entire island."

"That's because most of the monks escaped on the sky bisons. The sentries were here to protect me, to oversee my training. They were my only friends back at the South Pole" Korra began to cry.

Korra ducked her face onto her knees, blacking out her vision. She sobbed for what seemed like seconds until her felt her head being lifted and her body being pulled into a warm embrace. She immediately calmed.

"Thank you, for more than you know."

"Anything for you Korra. You know that." Mako planted a gentle kiss into Korra's neck, inhaling her ocean scent. Feeling Mako's lip on her neck instantly spread warmth throughout her body. Before she knew it, Mako was kissing her. After a second of shock, Korra responded. Their sweet, innocent kiss turned into a deep, sensual kiss. Tongues were interlocking and fighting for dominance. When they broke for air, they were out of breath.

"What… wh.. What was that?" asked Korra as she leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm not sure, but after you ran off today and seeing you being attacked, I can't control my feelings for you anymore. You have so much compassion. The way you acted to those monks and your friends, it just showed me how much compassion I have for you."

"but, you're with Asami, she's my friend. I can't do this to her."

Mako sighs "Asami and I broke up the day we escaped."

Korra's eyes widen, "What. Why? What happened"

"She realized something more clearly than I did"

"And what was that"

"That I have feelings for you and you're the only person I see"

With those last words, Mako kissed Korra again, this time lifting her up princess style and walking back to her bedroom. Korra hadn't realized Mako walked them into her room. She lost her focus inhaling every inch of Mako's lips. Their fight for dominance left her out of breath. That didn't stop her mouth from knowing on Mako's neck as he approached her bed, letting him and her fall onto her bed with a soft thump. They took this slight moment to undress each other's clothing. Korra ripped off his jacket while Mako lifted up her parka. Soon they were left in nothing but their undergarments. Korra and Mako hesitated. Nothing was separating their bodies except for her bindings are his tented boxers. They stared each other down, blue gazing into gold. Slowly, Korra swallowed and nodded. Without breaking eye contact, Mako unwrapped Korra's bindings. Korra took Mako's hand and placed it on her breast and gave it a squeeze. Mako's boxers got much tighter and poked Korra's thighs. He couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Korra down onto her back and massaged her breasts as his mouth attacked hers. Overwhelmed at the sensation, Korra arched her back and grinded her hips onto Mako's. Feeling his erection, Korra reached down and pulled off Mako's shorts and grasped his erection and began stroking. Mako gasped and lost mouth contact as Korra slid her hands up and down his dick. Balancing his body over her's on his arms, Mako put his mouth on Korra's breast and began sucking on it. Korra moans vibrated through her body and into Mako's mouth. He liked the way she moaned. He was getting off on it, but he couldn't finish yet, they had only begun. So he stopped Korra's hand and moved down her body, trailing kisses as he reached her waistband. With an approving nod from Korra, Mako slipped of her underwear. He got on his knees so he could see all of her. "Gosh, Korra, you are so beautiful" Korra blushed and gave his had a squeeze. Mako then settled himself between her legs and lowered his head. "Mako what are yo-" Korra couldn't finish her question, she was ambushed with a huge sensation between her legs. Mako's tongue was teaser her clit, then he added a finger and began pumping in and out of her. Korra moaned so much, Mako grew ambitious and added in another finger. After a few minutes, Korra tightened over Mako's fingers and released. She was panting. Mako, satisfied with his work, began kissing Korra again. "That was absolutely amazing Mako." Before Mako could respond, Korra flipped them so she was on top. "Now its your turn" Korra moved down the bed and put her entire mouth over Mako's erection. Her tongue licked all around his dick while she was sucking. Mako's hips jammed it into her mouth deeper and he let out the most ferocious groan. Korra, encouraged by Mako's response, removed her mouth and began teasing Mako but kissing his balls. Impatient, Mako flipped them over once again and asked, "Korra, if I can't have you now, I'm going to explode." Korra answered Mako with a passionate kiss and entered her. At first, Korra gave a small yelp.

"Korra are you okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute" Mako filled up Korra too much, it was uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to stop?"

After a moment of silence, Korra kissed Mako again to encourage him, "Please don't, you feel better now, don't stop"

Without protest Mako pumped in and out of Korra. The sensations were new and overwhelming to the both of them. Mako gained speed and soon developed a rhythm. Korra, now used to Mako's size, raised her hips to meet Mako with each thrust.

"I'm close Mako"

"So am I. Together?"

"Yeah"  
And with a final push, he finished inside of her and she tightened around him. He let his body weight drop onto of Korra's. They were both panting and sweating.

"That was amazing."

"It was, thanks Mako. You really turned my night around"

"Well, I think its actually morning, I can see the sun rising"

"That's our cue"

With the sunrise, the duo got dressed, and walked hand-in-hand back to the basement to unlock the monks. They were grateful to see her and knew that today was going to be the day they took back Republic City.


End file.
